Symbiote Spider-Man: Alien Reality Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * George Steinbrenner * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ******* ******** ********* ******* ****** ******* ******** **** ** ** Items: * * * and * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = At a diner, Doctor Strange asks Spider-Man if he's heard of the Word of God. Spider-Man asks if he's talking about a Christian community based out of Michigan, Doctor Strange grousing that he's talking about an ancient mystical tome that enables the wielder to reshape reality as they see fit. Spider-Man asks where the person who reshaped the universe got it, and Doctor Strange sadly admits it was from him. Explaining that the Sanctum Sanctorum is warded against magic-users who try to enter it, Doctor Strange states that a few days ago a blond man claiming to be a Daily Bugle reporter knocked on his door and said he'd been assigned to do an exposé on him, particularly some charity work he'd been doing with the Red Cross. Wong had invited the man in, only to be incapacitated. Doctor Strange states that the interloper knew exactly what to look for an where to find it, meaning he had help; and that he tried to stop the man but was too late and wound up being driven from the Sanctum by a horde of Mindless Ones. Doctor Strange explains that in this new reality he is no longer the Sorcerer Supreme, and that while he still has his knowledge of the mystical arts he can no longer harness them. Spider-Man notes that Doctor Strange had made him invisible in the alley, but Doctor Strange states that he used a mystical artifact called the Ring of Zona. Spider-Man asks why the person who reshaped reality didn't just erase them from existence, and Doctor Strange replies that their enemies want to see them suffer first. Spider-Man snaps that that's a mistake on their part, asking how they can turn the tables and set things right. Doctor Strange states that he has an idea as to how they can do that, taking Spider-Man to the roof of an apartment complex and offering to teach him magic. As Spider-Man protests incredulously, Doctor Strange says that he intends to teach him the same array of basic spells the Hobgoblin uses. Spider-Man states that magic is outside his wheelhouse, Doctor Strange reminding him that he used to be a mere surgeon with no clue that magic existed before his hands were injured. Doctor Strange says that at least Spider-Man knows that magic is real, telling him not to underestimate his own capabilities before adding that they don't have any other choice. Spider-Man reluctantly agrees but says that he wants to check up on someone first, Doctor Strange agreeing to his request. Calling Aunt May, Peter is shocked that she isn't angry at him for dropping out of college or missing breakfast with her. When she has no idea what he's talking about, he quickly changes the topic about the Mets losing the baseball game, May remarking that she's confusing him with Uncle Ben before inviting him over. Gleeful that his perennial bad luck finally seems to have changed, Peter sets out for Queens. Knocking on the door of Aunt May's House, Peter is shocked when his Uncle Ben answers the door. Quipping that Peter looks like he's seen a ghost, Ben asks May to get a glass of water for him. As Peter hugs his formerly-deceased uncle, Ben quips that his nephew is stronger than he looks before asking what's wrong. Overjoyed, Peter says that nothing is wrong anymore and that he just had a bad dream. Entering the kitchen, May notes that Peter is acting like he hasn't seen Uncle Ben in years, asking if he's alright. Peter stammers that he's fine and that he just had a bad dream, changing the topic by asking for some tea. As the reunited family cheerfully banters with each other, Peter mentally processes his uncle's return and decides that he no longer wants reality to go back to the way it was. As Ben playfully grouses to Peter about the Mets losing, Peter's spider-sense goes off and the Hobgoblin crashes through the roof. Stating that he cast a tracking spell that led him to this location, Hobgobin demands to know where Spider-Man is. Ben protests that Spider-Man is obviously not here, only to watch in shock as Peter's clothes transform into his black-and-white costume. Spider-Man tells Ben to get May to safety, firing a volley of webbing at the Hobgoblin. Laughing, the Hobgoblin blocks them and sneers that Spider-Man's old tricks won't work on him anymore. Dialling 911, Ben tells them that Spider-Man and the Hobgoblin are fighting in his house and to send the police or the Avengers. Evading the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, Spider-Man tricks Hobgoblin into ensnaring himself and then punches him. As the Hobgoblin dispells them, Spider-Man webs him up only for the Hobgoblin to create a massive explosion. As the Hobgoblin uses the Cloak of Levitation to fly away while laughing maniacally, the police arrive. Rising out of the rubble, Spider-Man holds his aunt's limp body, Ben furiously blaming his own nephew for her death. As the police hold Spider-Man at gunpoint, a teargas canister lands in their midst. Black Cat grabs Spider-Man by the shoulder, telling him that she was chasing the Hobgoblin but that they need to leave; leaving Ben despondently cradling May's body. On the roof of the apartment, a police officer confronts Doctor Strange and insists that he leave. Landing behind the cop, Spider-Man angrily scares him away before telling Doctor Strange to teach him everything. | Solicit = THE MENACE OF HOBGOBLIN CONTINUES! • Peter Parker’s world is turned upside-down - but is it for the better?! • What’s so different about this world that Spider-Man would want to stay? • GUEST STARRING DOCTOR STRANGE! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included